Titta inte nu
Av Henry Kuttner MANNEN I DEN BRUNA kostymen betraktade sin bild i spegeln bakom baren. Spegelbilden tycktes intressera honom betydligt mera än drinken mellan hans händer. Han hörde endast med ett halvt öra på Lymans försök att konversera. Det hade gått nästan en kvart, innan han slutligen lyfte glaset och tog en djup klunk. — Titta inte nu, sade Lyman. Mannen i brunt lät blicken glida åt sidan mot Lyman, höjde glaset ytterligare och drack igen. Isbitarna halkade ner mot hans mun. Han satte ner glaset på den rödbruna trädisken och bad om påfyllning. Slutligen suckade han djupt och blängde på Lyman. — Titta inte på vad då? frågade han. — En av dem satt bredvid er just nu, sade Lyman och blinkade med de något glasartade ögonen. — Han gick ut just nu. Menar ni att ni inte kunde se honom? Den brune mannen betalade för drinken, innan han svarade. — Se vem då? frågade han, på en gång uttråkad, äcklad och motvilligt intresserad. — Vem var det som gick ut? — Ja men, det har jag ju berättat för er de sista tio minuterna. Hör ni inte på? — Visst hörde jag på. Jag menar — visst... Ni pratade om — badkar, radio, Orson... — Inte Orson. Herbert George. För Orson Welles var det bara ett skämt. Men H. G. visste — eller misstänkte. Jag undrar om det inte helt enkelt var hans intuition. Han kunde inte gärna haft några bevis — men han slutade skriva science fiction ganska plötsligt, eller hur? Jag slår vad om att han verkligen visste. — Visste vad då? — Om marsmännen. Men det här tjänar inte mycket till, om ni inte hör på. Konsten är att komma fram med bevis. Övertygande bevis. Ingen har tidigare kunnat skaffa bevis. Ni är reporter eller hur? Mannen i den bruna kostymen höll i sitt glas och nickade motvilligt. — Då borde ni anteckna det här på en av era hopvikta papperslappar. Jag vill att alla skall få veta det. Hela världen. Det är ohyggligt viktigt. Det förklarar allting. Mitt liv kommer inte att vara säkert, om jag inte berättar det jag vet och kan få folk att tro på det. — Varför skulle inte ert liv vara säkert? — Marsmännen, för helvete! De behärskar hela världen. Han i brunt suckade: — Då äger de min tidning också och då skulle jag inte kunna trycka någonting som de inte tycker om. — Det tänkte jag inte på, sade Lyman medan han begrundade botten av sitt glas, där två iskuber hade smält ihop till en kall och orubblig massa. Men de är inte allenarådande. Jag är säker på att de är sårbara, varför skulle de annars alltid hålla sig dolda? De är rädda för att bli upptäckta. Om hela världen fick övertygande bevis... folk tror ju alltid på det som står i tidningarna eller hur? Skulle ni inte kunna... — Bah, sade den brune mannen med eftertryck. Lyman trummade dystert på bardisken och mumlade: — Det måste finnas någon utväg. Kanske om jag tog en drink till... Han i brunt smuttade på sin collins, som tycktes pigga upp honom. — Vad är nu det här om marsinnevånarna, sade han till Lyman. — Hur skulle det vara om ni började från början och berättade allting en gång till? Om ni kommer ihåg det? — Naturligtvis kommer jag ihåg det. Jag har nästan fotografiskt minne. Det har jag fått på sista tiden. Förut kunde jag det inte, men nu kan jag t. o. m. berätta om mitt sista samtal med en marsmänniska. Lyman såg triumferande på den brune mannen. — När var det? — I morse. — Jag kan komma ihåg samtal jag hade för en vecka sedan, sade den brune mannen lugnt. Än sen då? — Ni förstår inte. De får oss att glömma. De säger till oss vad vi skall göra och sedan glömmer vi hela samtalet — jag antar att det är hypnos. Vi handlar under tvång, trots att vi tror att vi själva fattar våra beslut. Det är verkligen så att de regerar hela världen, fast ingen vet det utom jag. — Och hur fick ni reda på det? — Jag har fått min hjärna omrörd på något sätt. Jag ville få fram tvättmetoder med överljudstoner, någonting man kunde använda kommersiellt. Apparaten misslyckades för det ändamål den var avsedd. Det var högfrekventa vågor och de gick igenom mig gång på gång. Egentligen borde de ha varit ohörbara, men jag kunde höra dem, eller rättare sagt... faktum är att jag kunde se dem. Det var det jag menade, när jag sa att min hjärna blivit omrörd. Och sedan dess kunde jag både se och höra marsmännen. De hade ordnat så att de kunde arbeta effektivt med normala hjärnor, men min var inte längre normal. De kan inte hypnotisera mig heller. De kan ge mig order, men jag behöver inte lyda — inte nu längre. Jag hoppas att de inte misstänker någonting. Kanske de gör det? Ja, jag tror att de gör det. — Hur vet ni det? — Att döma av det sätt de tittar på mig. — Hur tittar de på er? frågade han i brunt. Han började leta efter sin penna men ångrade sig genast. Han tog en klunk ur glaset i stället. — Nå? Hur ser de ut? — Jag vet inte riktigt. Jag kan se dem, men bara när de klätt ut sig. — Okej, okej, sade den brune mannen tåligt. — Vad liknar de med kläderna på? — Nästan vem som helst. De klär ut sig i — i mänsklig hud. Inte riktig hud utan imiterad. Utan den så vet jag inte... Jag har aldrig sett någon. Kanske de är osynliga även för mig eller kanske de bara är camouflerade. Som myror eller ugglor eller råttor eller fladdermöss eller... — Eller vad som helst, avbröt den andre. — Precis. Eller vad som helst. Men när de är utklädda till människor — som den, som satt bredvid er för en stund sedan, när jag sa att ni inte skulle titta dit... — Och den skulle vara osynlig, förmodar jag? — Det är de oftast för de flesta människor. Men av någon anledning händer det ibland att... — Vänta ett slag, protesterade mannen i brunt. Virra inte till det. Alltså: De klär ut sig i mänsklig hud, och sedan sitter de här och var och är osynliga? — Bara ibland. Deras hud är en utmärkt imitation. Ingen kan se skillnaden. Nej, det är det tredje ögat, som förråder dem. När de har slutit det, skulle ni aldrig kunna ana att det fanns där. När de vill öppna det blir de osynliga så snabbt att... När jag ser någon med ett tredje öga mitt i pannan, vet jag att det är en marsman, som är osynlig, och låtsas inte se honom. — Mjaha, sade den brune mannen. Då skulle jag kunna vara en av era synliga marsmän. — Det hoppas jag väl inte! Lyman betraktade honom ängsligt. — Visserligen är jag lite full, men jag tror inte att... Jag har skuggat er hela dagen för att vara säker. Det är en risk jag får ta. De skulle kunna hitta på vad som helst för att få en människa att förråda sig. Jag vet det, och jag kan inte lita på någon. Men jag måste hitta någon jag kan tala med. Han tystnade. En kort paus. — Jag kunde ha fel, sade Lyman till slut. När det tredje ögat är slutet kan jag inte veta om det finns där. Skulle ni ha något emot att öppna ert tredje öga — för min skull? Han försökte ställa in sina ögon på den brune mannens panna. — Ber om ursäkt, sade reportern. Kanske nån annan gång. Dessutom känner jag er ju inte. Så ni vill att jag skall smälla opp det här på första sidan? Varför gick ni inte till chefredaktörn? Allt jag skriver måste passera stora redaktionen och omskrivarna. — Jag vill att hela världen skall få del av min hemlighet, sade Lyman envist. Frågan är hur långt jag kommer att hinna. Man skulle kunnat vänta sig att de hade dödat mig i samma ögonblick som jag tilltalade er — om det inte var för att jag inte sa någonting medan de var här. Oss emellan så tror jag inte de tar oss på något större allvar. Det här måste ha hållit på sedan historiens gryning, och nu har de haft tid på sig att bli vårdslösa. Han i brunt mumlade för sig själv att man kunde skriva något kåserande och personligt och sätta det inom ram. Han frågade: — Vad gör marsmännen annat än hänger på barer i förklädnad? — Den frågan arbetar jag fortfarande med, sade Lyman. Det är inte lätt att förstå. Naturligtvis styr de världen, men varför? Han rynkade ögonbrynen och stirrade bedjande på den brune: — Varför? — Om de styr den, så har de en hel del att stå till svars för. — Det är precis vad jag tycker. Enligt vårt sätt att se på saken är det meningslöst. Själva gör vi saker ologiskt, men endast därför att de ger oss order om det. Nästan allting som vi gör strider mot förnuftet. Edgar Allan Poe talar om "Imp of the Perverse" — motstridighetens djävul. Man skulle kunna ge det ett annat namn,, som började med marsman. Det kan nog gå an för psykologer att förklara varför en mördare vill bekänna, men det är en ologisk reaktion. Om inte en marsman har dirigerat honom. — Man kan inte hypnotiseras till att göra något som strider mot ens samvete, sade den brune triumferande. Lyman rynkade pannan. — Inte av en annan människa, men av en marsman. Jag antar att de fick sittövertag, när vi inte hade mera än aphjärnor, och de har bibehållit sitt grepp sedan dess. De utvecklades som vi och höll sig ett steg före. Som sparven på örnens rygg, som var fripassagerare, tills örnen nådde sin högsta höjd, varefter sparven startade från örnen och slog höjdrekordet. De besegrade världen utan att någon fick reda på det. Och de har härskat sedan dess. — Men... — Ta till exempel hus. Obekväma, fula, smutsiga, allting är fel med dem. Men när män som Frank Lloyd Wright slinker ur marsfolkets grepp tillräckligt länge för att hinna föreslå något bättre, se bara hur folk reagerar. De avskyr blotta tanken. Det är deras marsmän, som ger dem order. — Säg mig, varför skulle marsmännen bekymra sig för det slags hus vi bor i? — Jag tycker inte om den skeptiska ton som kryper in i det här samtalet, meddelade Lyman. De bekymrar sig utan tvivel för det. De bor i våra hus. Vi bygger inte för vår bekvämlighet — vi bygger för deras. De är ytterst engagerade i allting vi gör. Tag krig till exempel. Krig är meningslöst ur alla mänskliga synvinklar. Ingen vill i själva verket ha krig. Men vi fortsätter att ha dem. Från marsfolkets synvinkel är de nyttiga. De ger oss tekniska landvinningar, och de minskar befolkningsöverskottet. Om någon i fredstid uppfinner readrift för flygning, är det för dyrbart att utveckla kommersiellt. Men i krigstid måste det utvecklas. Varefter marsmännen kan använda det när de vill. De använder oss på samma sätt som de använder sig av ett verktyg. Och ingen vinner någonsin ett krig — utom marsmännen. Mannen i den bruna kostymen småskrattade. — Det verkar troligt, sade han. Det måste vara trevligt att vara marsman. — Varför inte? Hitintills har ingen ras med framgång underkuvat och behärskat en annan. Den underkuvade kan antingen göra uppror eller låta segraren blanda sig med hans folk och sugas upp av det. Om någon vet att han behärskas, så blir härskaren sårbar. Men om världen inte vet det, och om den inte... — Ta radion, fortsatte Lyman med ett språng i tankegången. Det finns inte den ringaste anledning varför en vettig mänsklig varelse skulle lyssna på radio. Men marsfolket tvingar oss. De tycker om det. Eller ta badkar. Ingen kan påstå att badkar är bekväma — för oss. Men de är bra för marsfolket. Alla de opraktiska saker, som vi fortsätter att använda, trots att vi vet att de är opraktiska... — Skrivmaskinsband, sade den brune mannen, slagen av tanken. Men inte ens en marsman skulle gilla att byta skrivmaskinsband. Lyman tycktes finna detta vanvördigt. Han sade att han visste allt om marsfolket utom en sak — deras psykologi. — Jag vet inte varför de handlar som de gör. Det verkar ologiskt ibland, men jag är absolut säker på att de har goda skäl för alla sina handlingar. Innan jag upptäckt det, kan jag inte komma vidare. Innan jag fått bevis och hjälp. Till dess måste jag hålla mig obemärkt. Jag gör vad de säger till om, så att de inte börjar misstänka, och jag låtsas glömma vad de säger att jag skall glömma. — Då har ni väl inte något att vara rädd för. Lyman hörde inte på. Han fortsatte att räkna upp sina klagomål. — När jag hör vatten tappas i mitt badkar och en marsman plaska kring, så låtsas jag inte höra någonting. Min säng är för kort och jag försökte förra veckan beställa en extra lång, men marsmannen som sover där sade till mig att låta bli. Han är en liten knatte som nästan alla de andra. Det gissar jag, fast jag har ju inte sett dem avklädda. Men så där håller det på hela tiden. Säg mig, hur står det till med er marsman? Mannen i den bruna kostymen satte ner glaset ganska snabbt. — Min marsman? — Jag kanske är en aning drucken, men det är inte något fel på min logik. Jag kan fortfarande lägga ihop två och två. Antingen känner ni till det här om marsmännen eller också gör ni det inte. Om ni gör det, så tjänar det inte något till att ni försöker köra med det där "Min marsman?" snacket. Jag vet att ni har en marsman. Er marsman vet att ni har en marsman. Min marsman vet det. Frågan är, vet ni att ni har en? Tänk efter nu, uppmanade Lyman ivrigt. — Nej, jag har inte en marsman, sade reportern och tog en snabb klunk ur glaset. Glasets kant stötte mot hans tänder. — Ni verkar nervös, anmärkte Lyman. Naturligtvis har ni en marsman. Jag misstänker att ni vet det. — Vad skulle jag med en marsman? frågade den brune. — Varför skulle ni inte ha en marsman? Det skulle förresten vara olagligt. Om de fick tag på er rännande omkring utan en, skulle de antagligen sätta er inom lås och bom eller något sånt, tills någon frågade efter er. Var så säker på att ni har en. Jag har en. Och han där borta har det och han och han och — bartendern. Lyman prickade av de andra barflugorna med ett svajande pekfinger. — Naturligtvis har de det, sade mannen i brunt. Men de ska alla tillbaka till Mars i morron, och då kan ni gå till en bra doktor. Ni skulle nog må bra av en dri... Han vände sig mot bartendern, när Lyman diskret lutade sig mot honom och snabbt viskade: — Titta inte nu! Den brune såg Lymans bleka ansikte reflekteras i spegeln framför dem. — Lugna er, sade han. Det finns inga marsmän här... Lyman gav honom en hård, snabb spark under bardiskens kant. — Håll käften! Det kom in en nu! Och sedan fångade han den brunes blick och sade med utstuderad likgiltighet: — Sen var det ju inget annat för mig att göra än att klättra ut på taket efter den. Det tog mig tio minuter att få ner den från stegen, och just som vi kom ner så slet den sig och klättrade uppför mitt ansikte och hoppade från min skalle. Sen satt den där igen på taket och vrålade efter mig för att jag skulle hämta ner den. — Vad då? frågade den brune mannen förvirrat. — Min katt så klart. Vad trodde ni att jag talade om? Lymans ansikte var vänt mot den brune mannens, men hans ögon följde ute i kanten av synfältet något osynligt som skred ned utefter barens långsida mot avbalkningen längst bak. — Varför kom han in? mumlade han. Jag tycker inte om det här. Är det någon ni känner? — Vem...? — Marsmannen. Råkar det vara er? Nej, kanske inte. Det var väl snarare er som gick ut för en stund sedan. Jag undrar, om han tänkte avlägga rapport och sände in den här i stället? Kanske. Ni kan tala nu, men sänk rösten och sluta med de där spasmerna! Vill ni att han ska få veta att vi kan se honom? — Jag kan inte se honom. Dra inte in mig i det här. Ni och era marskillar får klara upp det här med varandra. Ni gör mig nervös. Jag måste ge mig iväg i alla fall. Men han flyttade sig inte från stolen. Över axeln på Lyman såg han förstulet längst bort i baren, och ibland tittade han mot Lymans ansikte. — Låt bli att stirra på mig, sade Lyman. Och stirra inte på honom heller. Folk skulle kunna tro att ni var en katt. — En katt? Varför skulle nån tro att jag var en katt? Ser jag ut som en? — Vi talade om katter eller hur? Katter kan se dem mycket tydligt. Till och med avklädda, tror jag. De tycker inte om dem. — Vem tycker inte om vem? — Ingendera gillar den andre. Katterna kan se marsfolket — sch! — men de låtsas att de inte gör det, och det retar marsfolket. Jag har en teori om att katterna behärskade världen innan de där kom hit från Mars. Nu ska vi inte tänka på katterna mera. Glöm dem. Det här kanske är mera allvarligt än ni tror. Jag råkar veta att min marsman har tagit ledigt i kväll, och jag är ganska säker på att det var er marsman, som gick ut för en stund sedan. Har ni lagt märke till att ingen annan heller har sin marsman med sig? Tror ni att... Hans röst sjönk. — Tror ni att de väntar på oss utanför? — Gode Gud, sade den brune. De är kanske där ute i gränden med katterna. — Varför slutar ni inte babbla om katter? Försök ta det här allvarligt ett slag, sade Lyman, sedan tystnade han, bleknade och svajade något på sin barstol. Han drack snabbt för att dölja sin förvirring. — Vad står på nu då? frågade den brune mannen. — Ingenting. Det var bara det att han tittade på mig. Med — ni vet. — Få se om jag fattar det här. Jag antar att marsmannen är klädd i — är klädd som en människa. Men han är osynlig för alla utom för er? — Ja. Han vill inte vara synlig just nu. Dessutom — Lyman teg slugt. Han såg i smyg på den brune mannen och sedan ner i sitt glas. — Dessutom tror jag att ni kan se honom — en smula. Den brune mannen var absolut tyst under nära trettio sekunder. Han satt orörlig, inte ens isen i hans glas klirrade. Man kunde ha trott att han inte ens andades. I alla händelser blinkade han inte. — Varför tror ni det? frågade han med sin vanliga röst efter de trettio sekunderna. — Jag — sa jag någonting? Jag hörde inte vad ni sa. Lyman satte ner sitt glas plötsligt. — Jag tror att jag ska gå nu. — Nej, det gör ni inte, sade den brune mannen och slöt sina fingrar runt Lymans handled. Inte just nu. Kom tillbaka och sitt ner. Vad tänkte ni göra nu? Vart tänkte ni gå? Lyman nickade stumt mot barens kortsida. Han menade antingen ställets telefonhytt eller en dörr med påskriften MÄN. — Jag mår inte bra. Jag har kanske druckit för mycket. Jag tror att jag... — Ni mår så bra så. Jag litar inte på er där borta med den där — den där osynliga herrn ni pratar om. Så stanna ni här tills han går. — Nu går han, sade Lyman belåtet. Hans ögon rörde sig längs något som osynligt men snabbt skred fram mot dörren. — Nu har han gått. Släpp mig, hör ni det? Den brune mannen såg mot avbalkningen längst in. — Nej, sade han, han har inte gått. Sitt kvar där ni är. Det blev Lymans tur att sitta alldeles stilla en lång stund. Till slut talade han. Hans röst var mjuk och han lät betydligt nyktrare än förut. — Ni har rätt. Han är fortfarande kvar. Ni kan se honom eller hur? Den brune sade: — Han har ryggen mot oss? — Så ni kan se honom! Kanske bättre än jag kan. Kanske det är flera av dem här just nu. De kan vara överallt. De kan dyka upp vid er sida var ni än befinner er. Ni skulle inte veta något förr än... Han skakade på huvudet en aning. — De vill vara säkra, sade han, mest till sig själv. Sedan kan de ge er order och få er att glömma den, men det finns gränser för vad de kan tvinga er att göra. De kan inte tvinga en man att förråda sig själv. De måste förleda honom till det — tills de är säkra på sin sak. Han lyfte sitt glas och stjälpte det mot sitt ansikte. Isen gled ned och slog kallt mot hans läppar. Han höll det så tills den sista droppen av den bubblande, bärnstensgula drycken hade runnit in i hans mun. Han satte glaset på barskivan och vände sig mot den brune mannen. — Nå? sade han. Den brune såg sig omkring. — Det börjar bli sent, sade han. Det är inte många människor kvar. Vi ska vänta. — Vänta på vad? Mannen tittade mot avbalkningen och såg sedan snabbt bort igen. — Jag har någonting jag vill visa er. Jag vill inte att någon annan skall se det. Lyman studerade det smala, rökiga rummet. Den sista gästen började gräva i sin ficka, kastade några slantar på mahognyskivan och gick långsamt ut. De satt tysta en stund. Bartendern betraktade dem slött och ointresserat. Till slut reste sig paret i den främre avbalkningen och avtågade diskret grälande. — Är det någon kvar? frågade mannen med en röst, som inte hördes bort till mannen i förklädet. -- Bara..., Lyman talade inte till slut utan nickade sakta mot rummets kortända. Han ser inte hit. Låt oss få ett slut på det här. Vad är det ni vill visa mig? Den brune mannen tog av sig armbandsuret och bände upp boet-ten. Två små blanka fotografier gled ut. Den brune mannen skilde på dem med fingret. — Först vill jag bara vara säker på en sak, sade han. Varför valde ni just mig? För en stund sedan sade ni att ni hade skuggat mig hela dagen för att vara säker. Jag har inte glömt det. Och ni visste att jag var reporter. Hur skulle det vara om ni talade sanning nu? Lyman vred sig på sin barstol och rynkade pannan. — Det var ert sätt att se på olika saker, mumlade han. I tunnelbanan i morse — jag hade aldrig sett er förut i hela mitt liv, men jag lade märke till hur ni såg på saker — sådant som inte var där. Precis som en katt — och sedan tittade ni alltid bort igen. Jag fick den uppfattningen att ni kunde se marsmännen också. — Fortsätt, sade den brune mannen lugnt. — Så jag följde efter er. Hela dagen. Jag hoppades att det skulle visa sig att ni var någon jag kunde tala med. För om jag visste att jag inte var den enda, som kunde se dem, skulle jag känna att det fortfarande fanns hopp. Det här har varit värre än att sitta inspärrad i en cell. Jag har kunnat se dem i tre år. Och jag har lyckats hålla min förmåga hemlig till och med för dem. På ett eller annat sätt har jag också lyckats låta bli att begå självmord. — I tre år, sade den brune mannen. Han rös. Det fanns alltid någonting att hoppas på. Jag visste att ingen skulle tro utan bevis. Och hur kan man få bevis? Jag intalade mig själv att ni kanske kunde se dem också, och om ni kunde det, så kanske det fanns andra, många andra. Tillräckligt många för att vi skulle kunna sluta oss samman och utarbeta något sätt att få hela världen att inse... Den brune mannens fingrar rörde sig. Tyst förde han ett fotografi över mahognyn. Lyman plockade tveksamt upp det. — Månsken? frågade han efter en stund. Det var ett landskap under en djup, mörk himmel med vita moln. Träden stod vita och genombrutna mot dunklet. Gräset var vitt som i månsken och skuggorna suddiga. — Infrarött foto, sade den brune mannen. Jag är en ren amatör, men på sista tiden har jag experimenterat med infraröd film. Och jag kom fram till några mycket underliga resultat. Lyman stirrade på bilden. — Ni förstår att jag bor nära... Den brunes fingrar rörde vid ett mycket vanligt föremål som visade sig på bilden. — Och någonting egendomligt visar sig då och då mot det. Men bara med infraröd film. Nu vet jag att klorofyll reflekterar så mycket infrarött ljus att gräs och blad blir vita. Himlen utfaller svart. Det finns vissa knep, när man använder sån här film. Fotografera ett träd mot ett moln, och resultatet blir att man inte kan se skillnaden mellan dem i bilden. Men man kan fotografera genom dis och få fram avlägsna föremål som vanlig film inte skulle fånga. Och ibland när man ställer in på någonting som det där... Här rörde han vid det vanliga föremålet igen. — Då kan man få en mycket egendomlig bild på filmen. Som det där. En man med tre ögon. Lyman höll upp fotografiet mot ljuset. Under tystnad tog han också det andra från disken och granskade det. När han lade ner dem log han. — Vet ni, viskade Lyman språksamt, en professor i astrofysik vid ett av de mera betydande universiteten skrev en intressant liten sak i Times härom söndagen. Jag tror han hette Spitzer. Han sade, att om det fanns liv på Mars och om marsfolket någonsin hade besökt jorden så hade man inte någon möjlighet att bevisa det. Ingen skulle tro de få män som sett dem. Om inte, som han sa, marsianerna råkade bli fotograferade... Lyman såg fundersamt på den brune mannen. — Och nu har det hänt, sade han. Ni har fotograferat dem. Den brune mannen nickade. Han samlade upp kopiorna och lade tillbaka dem i boetten. — Även jag trodde det. Men före den här kvällen var jag inte säker på min sak. Jag har aldrig sett någon helt och klart som ni har. Det är inte så mycket frågan om att ha fått hjärnan, som ni säger, omrörd av överljudstoner, som att veta var man skall titta. Men jag har hela mitt liv sett dem delvis, och det har alla människor. Det är den aning av rörelse, som man aldrig riktigt uppfattar annat än i utkanten av synfältet. Någonting som nästan är där, och när man ser direkt på det har det försvunnit. De här fotografierna visade vägen. Det är inte lätt att lära sig, men det går. Vi ser automatiskt rakt på ett föremål — på det som vi vill se klart. Kanske det var marsmännen som gav oss den inriktningen. När vi ser en rörelse i utkanten av vårt synfält, så är det nästan omöjligt att låta bli att se direkt på det. Och då försvinner det. — Då kan de ses av alla? — Jag har lärt mig mycket på några få dagar, sedan jag tog de här fotografierna, sade den brune mannen. Man måste träna upp sig. Annars kan man betrakta dem hela livet utan att se dem. — Men kameran gör det. — Ja, kameran gör det. Jag har förvånat mig över att ingen har fångat in dem på det här sättet förut. För när man väl ser dem på en film så kan man inte missta sig — det tredje ögat. — Den infraröda filmen är ganska ny eller hur? Och sen måste ni fånga dem mot den där speciella bakgrunden annars syns de inte på plåten. Som träd mot moln. Det är svårt. Ni måste ha haft just den rätta belysningen den dagen, exakt rätt inställning och bländaröppning. Men... titta inte nu. De blev tysta. I smyg betraktade de spegeln. Deras ögon gled mot lokalens öppna dörr. Och sedan kom en lång, andlös tystnad. — Han tittade på oss, sade Lyman mycket lågt. Han såg på oss med — det tredje ögat! Den brune mannen var åter orörlig. Så drack han resten av sin drink. — Jag tror inte att de har börjat misstänka något, sade han. Konsten är att hålla sig dold, tills man kan låta det hela explodera. Det måste finnas något sätt. Något sätt som övertygar folk. — Beviset finns, fotografierna. En kompetent fotograf borde kunna räkna ut precis hur ni fick marsmannen på plåten och sedan göra om det. Där har vi beviset. — Bevis kan verka på två sätt, sade han i brunt. Det jag hoppas på är att marsborna inte tycker om att döda — annat än om de tvingas till det. Jag hoppades att de inte skulle döda utan verklig anledning. Men... Han trummade på armbandsuret. — Men nu är vi två om det, sade Lyman. Vi måste hålla ihop. Vi har båda två brutit mot budet: Titta inte nu! Bartendern stod längst borta och låste telefonhytten. Den brune mannen sade: — Det är bäst att vi inte syns tillsammans i onödan. Men om vi båda kommer till den här baren i morgon kväll klockan nio för att ta ett glas, så skulle det inte verka misstänkt ens på dem. — Säg mig, sade Lyman tveksamt, skulle jag kunna få ett av de där fotografierna? — Varför? — Om en av oss råkade ut för en — olyckshändelse, så skulle den andre fortfarande ha bevis. Kanske tillräckligt för att övertyga de rätta personerna. Den brune mannen tvekade, nickade kort och öppnade urboetten igen. Han gav Lyman en av bilderna. — Göm den, sade han. Det är bevis. Vi träffas här i morgon. Var försiktig till dess. De skakade hand med ett fast grepp och såg varandra stint i ögonen under en lång sekund full av beslutsam tystnad. Sedan vände sig den brune mannen abrupt och gick ut ur baren. Lyman satt kvar. Mellan två rynkor på hans panna började det röra sig. Ett par ögonfransar vecklade ut sig. Det tredje ögat öppnade sig långsamt och såg efter den brune mannen. Originalets titel: "Don't look now". Publicerades första gången i Startling Stories, mars 1948. Originalet är Public Domain: https://archive.org/details/DontLookNow Kategori:Henry Kuttner Kategori:Science Fiction